


SwanQueen OneShots

by PotterWhoLocked_Kinglet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLocked_Kinglet/pseuds/PotterWhoLocked_Kinglet
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories I've written. Some are based on Tumblr prompts, others are just me.





	1. The Heels

Monday afternoons brought chores to the Swan-Mills household. Everyone had their own share. Regina would clean the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend, their bathroom, Henry's bathroom, the guest bathroom, and her study. Henry would clean his room, the dining room, the guest bedroom, and, if the weather permitted, the back deck. Emma, being newer to the house, had only received two rooms: the kitchen and the living room.

This particular Monday had been quite hectic for Emma. Pongo had 'accidentally' escaped again, which meant Emma had been running around Storybrooke for over an hour searching for the spotted dog. Then, she had received a call from Ruby asking her to come and retrieve a very drunk Will Scarlet from the diner. That hadn't been easy. Then, she had received a complaint about Maleficent and Lily flying above the town, causing her to head out to Mrs. Gander's home to explain that as long as they weren't burning or eating people, they had every right to fly around, even in dragon-form. Lastly, ten minutes before David was due to come and relieve her of duty, Granny called in about Leroy. He had been drunk, again, to nobody's surprise.

So, when Emma arrived home after work, she just wanted to get her chores done and then cuddle up on the couch with her family. Maybe watch a movie, or two. She went up to her and Regina's bedroom and discarded her Sheriff uniform, her pants and shirt being thrown in the hamper, her shoes being discarded next to the closet door. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a sleeveless tee, and headed down to clean the living room.

It wasn't that difficult. She just folded the blankets up and draped them over the back of the couch, putting the pillows at the ends, like Regina had shown her. She wrapped the controllers of Henry's various video game consoles in their respective cords and put them on top of their consoles. She vacuumed the carpets and dusted the end tables.

Finishing the living room, she moved on to the kitchen. She quickly did up the few dishes that were on the counter to the right of the sink. She then dried them and put them in their correct cupboards. She squeezed the excess water out of her rag, and used it wipe the counters. She swept the linoleum and then mopped it. She pulled the trash bag out of the garbage can and tied it up. She then heaved it over her shoulder and went to the front door to take it out. Upon reaching the door, she realized that her shoes were all the ways upstairs and in her room.

Groaning, she searched for another pair of her shoes. The only pair of shoes she found were a pair of Regina's heels. They weren't just any heels though, they were the heels that Regina wore whenever Emma and her would go out on a date. Those were Regina's "Fuck-Me Heels." Emma sighed and slipped them on and walked out the door.

She walked with grace to the dumpster and threw the bag of garbage away. When she turned back to the mansion, however, she noticed a certain pair of brown eyes staring at her from their bedroom window. Even this far away, Emma could see that Regina's eyes were darker than usual. She walked back to the house smiling.

Upon entering the house, she was bombarded with a pair of lips that attacked her own.

"You are very lucky, Miss Swan, that our son is home. Otherwise, I'd have you up against this wall and I would be having my wicked way with you." Regina whispered into Emma's ear, causing the blonde to shiver. At the exact moment that Emma wanted to drag Regina up to their bedroom and engage in the opposite of cleaning, Henry walked into the entryway where his mothers were.

"I'm done, how 'bout you guys?"

"I believe we're finished with our chores, aren't we, Em-ma?" Regina smirked when the woman in question just nodded.

"Sweet! Can we watch a movie?" Henry smiled, brightly.

"Of course. You go get one ready; your mother and I will be there momentarily." Regina answered. After he sprinted off, she turned to Emma, her eyes dark once more. "Oh, Emma? You can borrow my heels any time you'd like." She then leaned in, pecked her girlfriend on the cheek, and sashayed into the living room, knowing that once Emma regained control of herself she'd soon follow.

After a few moments, Emma smiled. This wasn't a bad Monday after all.


	2. "My Legs Hurt"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's legs are sore (but not for the reason you think).

Emma and Regina walked into the diner and sat at the bar. Ruby, who had been waiting for them, turned and asked what they wanted.

Emma ordered her usual more-cream-and-sugar-than-coffee and Regina ordered a black coffee. When Ruby returned, she sat down with them, much to the chagrin of Granny.

They talked about their weeks, and made plans for next week. Then they started to talk about Ruby's boy troubles and Henry's girl troubles. As they were caught up in conversation, they didn't realize that Snow had entered the diner until she had plopped herself down next to Ruby.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked with a smile. The smile made Regina want to slap the happiness out of the woman. She and Snow got along now, for Emma, but old habits die hard. Then, a wicked thought crossed her mind.

"Nothing much." Ruby answered.

"Good God, Emma. My legs hurt. Last night was way too rough, even for me." Regina said, leaning in to Emma and pretending to whisper. Emma, who had been taking a drink of her cream-with-a-splash-of-coffee, spluttered, almost choking on her beverage. She blushed furiously, knowing that Regina phrased that sentence the way she had on purpose.

Snow had gone from ivory skin to tomato colored. Ruby snickered.

"The sex was too rough for you?"

Emma, having seen her mother, let go of her embarrassment and laughed. Before she could correct the two women, Snow spoke.

"I understand that you probably have a very active and healthy sex life, but being your mother, I do not want to hear about it. I do not discuss my sex life with you," Emma shuddered. "I should hope that you show me the same respect. The same applies to you, Regina."

"Well, Snow, you'll be glad to know that my thighs aren't aching because we had mind-blowing sex last night. Emma and I spent four hours on a trampoline. For someone who is supposed to be pure and naive, the thoughts in your small brain are not exactly innocent, are they?" Regina had a triumphant smirk on her face. She grabbed money out of her purse and slapped it onto the counter. "Keep the change," she told Ruby. She then grabbed Emma's hand. The blonde had begun laughing uncontrollably at the look of pure shock and horror on her mother's face.

The couple began walking home, hand in hand. They didn't make it very far before Regina was laughing just as hard as Emma was. Once they reached the front porch of 108 Mifflin street, Emma had finally been able to control her laughing enough to ask Regina a question.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

Regina, who had still been laughing, stopped abruptly.

"What?" Emma asked, after she too stopped laughing. 

"That's the first time you've said that." Regina seemed to be searching Emma's eyes, as though looking for a glint that might suggest that the blonde was lying.

Realizing that it was, indeed, the first time she had told Regina that she lover her, Emma started blushing.

"I love you, too, Emma." Regina smiled before leaning in and capturing Emma's lips in a soft kiss. "Now, let's go make my legs sore for a different reason."

She just smiled when she saw Emma's eyes darken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm having trouble deciding the ending for my next little story. I don't know if I want it to end sadly or if I should make it a happy ending. Please lemme know what y'all want.


	3. You Should've Seen It In Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where everything is in black and white until you meet your True Love. I know that I didn't leave much time, but I didn't get any comments on how this chapter should have ended, so fair warning: it ends with a death, sorry.

It had been twelve years since Emma had brought color into Regina's life. Literally. One year after that, they were married, and another after that, they had adopted their son, Henry.

Today was their anniversary. Unfortunately, Regina had to work. She was CEO of a huge law firm in upper Manhattan. She was very successful and because of that, she was also very busy. However, she always tried to make time for her wife and son. Today just hadn't worked out. Luckily, Emma understood.

Unbeknownst to Regina, Emma was using the time Regina was spending at work to create the perfect date. It was going to be the best one yet.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

Regina went through the day slightly agitated. The day was going very slow and she didn't see why she had to be there. She just wanted to be at home, in her True Love's arms. She let her mind wander to what she and Emma could be doing.

She envisioned herself with her back to Emma. Emma's arms were wrapped around her, and her chin was resting on Regina's shoulder. Their eyes were closed, and each woman had content smiles. They were swaying back and forth, and there was no music, but that didn't matter to either of them. They were just happy to be in each other's arms.

She then envisioned them sitting in an auditorium. They were holding hands and they were watching Henry walk across the stage to accept the degree from his college professor. Emma leaned in and whispered into Regina's ear. "Look at our son. I'm so proud." Regina can do nothing except nod. The happiness is radiating off of her wife.

Next, she sees her and Emma sitting in the living room of their house. They're older. Regina would guess late fifties. Emma is reading a book with Regina's feet in her lap. Regina, with reading glasses perched on her petite nose, is looking over a case. They hear the door open and they share a look. Then, they hear the cries of "Nana!" and "Gramma!" from their grandchildren.

Regina is abruptly brought out of her daydreams when an intern knocks on her office door.

"Come in." She answers after clearing her throat.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills, I have been told to inform you that our labor is too high. Mr. Gold suggests we all go home."

"I agree." Regina said.

The intern looked as though he might have a coronary, "You do?"

"Of course. Pack up and head out, Killian."

"Yes, ma'am." The intern ducked out and informed his coworkers. Regina had to stay until most of them were gone, so she waited. She decided not to tell Emma that she was coming home early, in order to surprise her.

Twenty minutes later, she walked out of her office to find that only three people were left in the building, including herself.

"Goodnight, Ms. Lucas." She called to the one person that was above her in this business food chain. The woman in question looked up, nodded, and returned her attention to the paperwork on her desk.

"Have a nice night, Midas." Regina called to one of her best friends. The blonde stood up from her cubicle and smiled suggestively. 

"Happy anniversary, Swan-Mills. I'd tell you to use protection, but you're a lesbian, so..."

"Thank you for the thought, jerk."

"Anytime." 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

Regina was sitting on the bus, squished between a pregnant woman and a man who looked like he could fall over if the wind blew too hard. She pulled out her book from her purse and began reading. Anything to pass the time.

She had already read three chapters when the bus jerked forward violently. Regina flew to her left, over the beanpole of a man, and straight into a pole, hitting her head. She blacked out for a few moments, but regained consciousness quickly. She opened her eyes, and immediately screamed.

Minutes ago, the pregnant woman was wearing a red shirt with purple stripes, but now it was grey and darker grey. Regina stood abruptly, despite the protests of the passengers who told her to lie still. The tears that were now prickling her eyes threatened to fall. 

She pushed her way t the front of the bus and out the doors. She ran to the front of the bus and immediately dropped to her knees, for there on the ground was her beloved Emma. Regina reached out and grabbed Emma's head and brought it into her lap, all while bawling hysterically. Passersby stopped, as they all knew what had happened. Someone had just lost their True Love. Men who were near removed their hats and men and women alike bowed their heads.

Regina ran her fingers through once golden locks. She sobbed violently. This wasn't fair. Not at all. It was her anniversary, for God's sake! She wanted to spend the day with Emma, but not like this. Regina was still blubbering when the paramedics came.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

"Hey, Mom. Where's Ma?" Ten-year-old Henry asked as soon as his mother walked through the door that night.

"Henry, sit down. There's something I need to tell you..."


	4. Drama and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Emma and Regina are teachers at a high school. Regina is the Drama teacher, and she needs help with a scene. Unfortunately, the only other teacher that can even remotely act, happens to be the woman she has feelings for.

"What do you guys mean you don't understand?" Regina asked, exasperated. These students were going to be the death of her.

"I'm not saying that we don't understand, Ms. Mills. I'm just saying that we might grasp the concept better if we could see the love scene from act two." Killian Jones said. His boyfriend, David Nolan, agreed with a hearty nod.

"Alright. Say I did agree to do this scene for you, who would I be up here with?" Regina sighed.

"Well, the only other teacher who has a degree in Performing Arts is Miss Swan, so..." Anna Arendelle trailed off. There were murmurs of agreement coming from all around the room.

"Fine. I will ask her, but there are no guarantees, as she has a class this period, as well. If I can get her to do it, we'll do it tomorrow. For now, finish your analyses of act three."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

Regina dreaded this moment. She was standing outside Emma Swan's classroom, waiting for sixth period to be over. She had planning hour, so she took the opportunity to ask Emma. She just prayed to whatever Gods or Deities that were listening that Emma Swan said no. 

Four years. Emma and Regina had been friends for four years, and for three of those, Regina had known that she was in love with Emma. She refused to tell Emma, however, because of the fear that Emma would no longer want to do anything to do with her.

The bell rang, pulling Regina out of her thoughts. She watched as twenty eight, no twenty nine freshman herded out of the English classroom. She entered after they had all filed out and approached Emma's desk.

Emma looked up, and, noticing who it was, smiled. "What can I do for you, Regina?"

Regina cleared her throat. "Well, in my third period, we are studying a play and the children are having a hard time grasping the concept. I was wondering, you know, since you are the only other teacher with a Performing Arts undergrad, that you might want to help with a scene."

"Of course. Third period is my British Literature class, so I'll just bring them down." Emma's smile, one that normally made Regina calm and happy, now made Regina nervous.

"Thank you." Regina set the script on Emma's desk. "Act two, scene four. I'm Jennifer, you're Emily. Now, I do have to get going, as my mother is waiting at home. Goodnight, Emma."

"Night, 'Gina." Emma said, still smiling. Regina turned and left the classroom. She re-entered her own classroom, only to find seven students waiting.

"Did you ask her?" Regina nodded. "What'd she say?" Another nod. The students cheered. "Thank you, Ms. Mills." Third nod. The students exited and Regina slumped into the chair behind her desk.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

Regina was pacing at the front of the stage when Emma had approached her then next morning.

"You didn't tell me it was a love scene." Emma joked.

"I didn't think it'd matter." Regina didn't even look up.

"Geez, 'Gina. I was just joking. Are you that nervous about performing in front of the students?"

Regina, noticing that Emma was getting worried, shook it off. "Sorry, I always get nervous." Emma seemed to have bought it, and smiled.

"C'mon. Let's show these kids how to act." Regina actually laughed. They stood in the center of the stage and waited for the students to all sit down. Once they had, the two women began.

"What do you mean, Emily?" 'Jennifer' asked.

"You know what I mean." 'Emily' replied.

"If I had known what you meant, I wouldn't have asked you. Now, If you're going to be stubborn, I have better things to do today." 'Jennifer' turned away from 'Emily'.

"Just like you had better things to do that day?" 'Jennifer' whipped around at 'Emily's' words.

"Don't you dare blame me for that day. You know very well that it wasn't my fault."

"Then who's fault was it?" 'Emily' asked.

"YOURS!" 'Jennifer' screamed. "You told me to leave! You told me to leave. You told me to never talk to you again, and now you're here. Asking me to do what? To love you?"

"That's all I've ever asked of you." 'Emily' was crying now. She dropped to her knees. "That is the only thing I've ever wanted. Your love."

"I did love you, once."

"Why don't you anymore?" The tears were now coming from both women's eyes.

"You left me. You left me that day. All because I decided to try and reconcile with my mother. What kind of girlfriend does that?" 'Jennifer's' voice had dropped to a whisper.

"A scared one."

"What were you scared of? Emily, what in God's name did you have to be scared of? I was going to sit alone in a room with the woman who told me I was no longer her daughter. She disowned me because I chose you."

"I was afraid she was right." 'Emily's' lip quivered. "Your mother, she came to me before she went into the room with you. She told me I might as well leave because after the conversation, you weren't going to want me anymore. Nothing more than an electrician's daughter. You. You are the daughter of the most successful businesswoman in the country. How was I supposed to believe you'd actually settle for me?"

"Because I loved you."

"Did you?"

"Don't!" 'Jennifer' screamed. "Don't you dare question my love for you! My love for you is stronger than anything I've ever felt before, and you're questioning it? I cannot believe you! I-" 'Jennifer' was cut off by 'Emily's' lips covering her own. Regina instantly forgot that they were performing in front of the students, and she leaned into the kiss. Emma's hands were on the side of Regina's face and Regina's arms had wrapped around Emma's neck, one hand finding her hair.

They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against one another. "I love you, My Idiot." Regina said quietly. Emma immediately understood, as whenever she and Regina were out shopping or something, Regina would call her an idiot, to which she'd reply with 'You're idiot,' and Regina would smile and say, 'My idiot.'

The students all stood up and cheered and clapped as loud as they could. With as loud as they were, if Emma hadn't leaned down and said it next to her ear, Regina would have never heard, "I love you more, Regina." Regina broke out into one of the largest smiles that anyone, even Emma, had seen. Emma took that as a cue to kiss her again.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

As Miss Swan and Ms. Mills left to get a drink of water, Henry Daniels held his hand out to the girl sitting next to him. She looked at it, and gave him a high five. He glared at her. She sighed and pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to him.


	5. Say Hey If You're Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am going to start taking prompts. If there's an AU or a certain situation you'd like to see Emma and Regina in, just comment. :)

Emma was visiting her parents for Christmas. She didn't visit often because she couldn't talk to the other people in the town. More like, they wouldn't talk to her. She came out to her parents and a few friends the year before she left for college, and everyone except for her parents and best friend, Ruby, shunned her. Apparently, small towns can be very close-minded.

She was sitting in the guest bedroom on her laptop trying to finish the paperwork her boss needed her to do, even though she was on vacation. She was wearing a tee shirt and some really short shorts. Even though it was almost ten below outside, it was eighty five degrees in the house. Emma swore her parents were trying to cook her and have her for a feast.

Finishing the second to last document, Emma decided it was time to go downstairs for a drink, a bathroom break, and a chat with her parents about the negative effects of cannibalism. She hopped up and bounded down the stairs, being careful not to stomp. She had gotten yelled at like she was twelve again yesterday for 'stomping down the stairs like a herd of elephants. You are a thin woman, Emma; act like it.'

She quickly relieved herself in the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. She pulled the milk jug out of the fridge and set it on the counter, completely oblivious to the voices coming from the living room. Pouring herself a large glass of the milk, Emma started humming a Christmas song. After returning the gallon of milk to the refrigerator, Emma grabbed her glass and headed out to the living room.

The conversation in said room had lulled, the two parties being content with the silence. Emma burst in, her milk sloshing dangerously.

"Mom, the house isn't an oven. You aren't baking a cake, it doesn't need to be preset to three hundred fifty degrees. Also, if you are trying to cook me for the Christmas feast, I'd like to let you know that cannibalism can be very detrimental to your health."

Mary-Margaret Blanchard cleared her throat. "Thank you, Emma. We'll keep that in mind. How about you, Regina? Are you too warm?" Mary-Margaret had leaned a little to her left to look past Emma, causing the blonde to turn around.

Upon seeing the stunning brunette, Emma had almost dropped her glass of milk. Regina stood and extended her arm to Emma.

"Regina Mills." The woman said as Emma shook her hand. "I'm the new mayor."

"Emma. Uh, Emma Blanchard." Emma introduced herself, finally finding her voice.

"Nice to meet you." Regina smiled, noticing the effect she was having on the blonde.

"Yeah. Nice." Emma said, struggling to form coherent, complete sentences.

"I haven't seen you around." Regina prompted.

"Uh, yeah. I live near Boston. I work as a sheriff."

"Have you thought about moving back to Storybrooke?"

"Yes, actually. There aren't many things to do, though, job-wise." Emma did her best to ignore her mother because she hadn't told Mary-Margaret that she had thought of moving home.

"Well, if you're looking to stay in the same line of work, our sheriff is retiring in about a month. As far as I know, the only person qualified to take the job is your father and that's only because the town voted him in as deputy." Regina smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, and with you being a sheriff already, you're pretty much guaranteed the position."

"Well, then. Guess I'll be moving home then, huh?" Emma smiled.

"I suppose so." Regina smiled, matching Emma. Neither of them payed attention to the woman on the couch, who was buzzing with excitement. "Now, I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but I have just been asked to meet someone at my office. So, I'll take my leave." She headed for the door, with Emma following closely behind.

Regina stepped over the threshold, then made a sound as though she remembered something. She turned, looked at Emma, smiled, and pulled a slip of paper out her purse. She wrote something down and handed it to Emma. Just as Emma grasped it, Regina looked very blatantly to Emma's shirt.

"Oh, and hey." Regina then turned and strode to her car. Emma looked at the paper in her hands. It was a phone number. It was Regina's phone number. She then looked at her shirt and laughed, very loudly and very happily.

"What are you laughing about?" Mary-Margaret asked when Emma re-entered the living room.

"My shirt."

"I don't understand. It just says 'Say Hey If You're Gay.'" Emma laughed again. She then went back upstairs to give her boss a two-week notice.


	6. A Strange Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.

Regina danced around her kitchen while cooking her lasagna. Her phone was blaring her favorite songs and she couldn't help but dance. There was no one around, so what did it matter?

The fast, upbeat song switched to another one of Regina's favorites. She just had to sing along.

"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."

She was fully prepared to sing the Phantom's part too, but what she heard coming from her open window made her stop abruptly.

"Sing once again with me. A strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."

Regina walked over to her window and looked out to find a beautiful blonde on her neighbor's porch. The blonde looked over and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I really love that musical, I can't help but sing along."

"I'm the same way." Regina smiled at her.

"I'm Emma, by the way. You have a really nice voice."

"Regina, and I could say the same to you," Regina stood at her window for a moment then decided to continue the conversation. "How do you know Mary-Margaret?"

"We went to high school together. I was sort of a loner and she pushed me out of my comfort zone. Way out of my comfort zone." Regina laughed.

"Have you eaten already?" Regina was just as surprised to hear those words as Emma was. Emma shook her head. "Would you like some lasagna? I've made enough for three people, but my parents canceled on me."

"I would love some lasagna." Emma walked down the steps of Mary-Margaret Blanchard's home and walked over to Regina's front door. Regina had already opened it for her. She walked in and smiled. She loved Mary-Margaret and all, but this woman, woah.

"So, Emma. We've got a few minutes until the food is finished; would you like to be the DJ?" Regina smiled and handed the blonde her phone.

Of all things that had happened tonight, an impromptu date was something neither of them had expected.


	7. Regina's Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since, A Strange Duet was so short, I decided to post another.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Snow White." Regina said to her phone. The woman in question couldn't hear Regina, as she hadn't answered the phone. She hit the red button on the screen to stop the incessant ringing.

After the ringing was finally gone, she turned back to her computer. She didn't really want to deal with these either. Complaints from the townspeople were normally petty, little excuses for attention. These were no exception. She went through six of them, vetoing each and every one, before her phone began to ring again. This time, however, it was the other UnCharming. 

Regina sighed. She figured it had to be important if both of them were calling.

"Speak quickly. Unlike you, I do my job."

"Emma's in the hospital." Snow's voice came from the phone.

"What did my idiot do this time?" Regina smiled. Emma was in the hospital at least twice a month with a little injury. Why, just last week she had to go in for a finger splint because she broke one trying to fix Granny's oven.

"Regina. Whale, he... he doesn't think she'll make it. She went out to the farmhouse. Zelena had called; there was someone breaking in. By the time Emma got there, the man had Zelena tied up and he shot Emma-"

Regina didn't wait for her to finish. She poofed herself to the hospital. She ran in and demanded that she be shown to her wife's room, immediately. After she screamed at a nurse, causing the woman to cry, she was ushered to Emma's room.

Regina rushed in and practically fell to the bed. There Emma laid, pale and so fragile-looking. David and Mary-Margaret, who were sitting in the corner, left the two women in privacy.

"Emma?" Regina asked softly. She didn't let an ounce of emotion spill over her facade. Inside, she was trembling like the young girl who'd lost Daniel. Outside, she was the calm and collected Mayor that no one dared mess with.

"Miss Swan! Get up!" Regina barked. When Emma didn't even flinch, Regina finally let the mask fall. Tears immediately sprang into her eyes, but they didn't fall. Regina buried her head into Emma's shoulder, still not letting the tears fall.

"I can't lose you. Please, Emma, please. Wake up. I need you, Emma." Regina whispered into her wife's shoulder.

Pulling away abruptly, Regina raised her hands. She put them to the bullet wounds on Emma's chest, and called her magic to them. She began healing Emma as best she could. There was no way she was letting Emma go without trying.

Slowly, color started returning to the blonde's cheeks. After five minutes of nonstop magic being forced into her, Emma finally opened her eyes. Regina, noticing her wife's bright green eyes, let her magic slow down a bit.

Emma smiled at her wife and, noticing that Regina's hands were trembling spoke.

"Do you always get shaky around hot women, or just me?" Her voice was weak, but Emma still smiled brightly, and almost laughed at her own joke.

Regina, instead of laughing, broke down and finally started crying. They were ugly, chest-heaving sobs coming straight from her soul. Tear after big, fat tear came rushing out of her eyes like the Niagara Falls.

Emma just pulled her wife up onto the hospital bed and held her. When Regina's tears finally subdued minutes later, Regina spoke. Her normally calm, even, and powerful voice now sounded small and meek.

"I can't lose you. If I lose you, I'll go back, I just know it."

"Don't you know by now? You can't get rid of me, even if you want to." Emma smiled. Regina just pulled herself closer to Emma and tucked her face into her wife's neck. 

Henry, always a little late to the parties, came rushing in. He was about to ask what was going on, but, noticing his mothers curled up into one another, decided against it. Instead, he walked around the bed, to Emma's unoccupied side, climbed onto the bed and curled into his mothers.

They laid there for almost an hour before all three of them were asleep. Regina was the last to drift into unconsciousness because she couldn't help fearing, just a little, that Emma might not wake. When she finally convinced herself that her family was safe, she smiled and followed her son and wife into the land of dreams.


	8. Sweet As Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU

"Kathryn? Where did you put my blouse?" Regina asked her dorm mate. Kathryn was always borrowing Regina's shirts, and Regina didn't have a problem with it until days like today, when she needed a certain shirt and it was nowhere to be found.

"Which one? The one I wore for my date or the one I wore for my Psych presentation?"

"Uh, the creme colored one. The one that goes with my heels."

"The creme colored one is hanging up in your closet to the left of the dress you wore to freshman orientation three years ago. Also, you have, like, thirty seven pairs of heels, Mills." The politician's daughter was having none of this. Her best friend was always stressing over things. Today was Regina's first day showing this year's freshman around. She would be giving them a tour around the entire campus. The one thing Regina didn't think about is the fact that the freshman wouldn't care what she looked like.

"But, I care what I look like, Midas." Regina had said when Kathryn had pointed that fact out.

"The thing is, I think you care what Emma thinks about how you look." 

"I do not. That's preposterous." Regina had said.

"Mhm. Right. Well, good luck today, then." Kathryn smiled knowingly.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Hey, Mary-Margaret?"

"Yes, Kathryn?"The blonde smiled into her phone.

"I have an idea."

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"Your roommate, Emma Swan? How does she feel about Regina Mills?"

"Oh, goodness. I don't think she'd want me to tell you this, but she won't stop talking about her. It's Regina this, Regina that. She's always going on about how Regina is so smart and Regina is so beautiful. Honestly, she's head-over-heels for Regina." Mary-Margaret breathed.

"Okay, good. Then, here's what we're gonna do..."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

"So, Mills, how'd it go?" Kathryn asked as soon as Regina walked through the door.

"Were we annoying as freshman?" Regina asked instead of answering.

"Probably."

"Ugh," Regina kicked off her heels and curled up onto the couch, "I just want someone to cuddle with."

As if one cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that, darling? I'm still trying to figure out this Trig homework." Kathryn asked.

Regina groaned, but got up anyway. She didn't notice that Kathryn had gotten up to follow her.

Regina opened the door and had to keep from blushing. There was her crush-of-a-lifetime, Emma Swan, standing in nothing but a tank top and pyjama shorts. To Kathryn, the shorts were four inches too short, but Regina seemed to be enjoying them.

"Uh, I was wondering if you guys had any, uh, any sugar? Mary-Margaret and I are baking cookies and we don't seem to have any."

Kathryn, seizing her chance, pushed Regina out the door. "Don't worry, she's just as sweet." She shut the door and locked it, ensuring that Regina couldn't get back in. Both Regina and Emma were blushing now, neither of them expecting this sudden change of events.

Regina tried the door, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"You can, uh, come back to my dorm, until you can get her to let you in." Regina nodded, following the blonde down the hall.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

"Oh! Emma, good thing you're back, I've found sugar." Mary-Margaret said as she heard the door. "You've brought a friend." She said, seeing Regina. 

"Yeah, her roommate locked her out." Emma responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to help us bake cookies? They're sugar cookies. My grandma's recipe."

"Uh, sure." Regina smiled nervously. Mary-Margaret put her on rolling duty. Emma would give her the dough, and Regina would roll it out.

All was going well, until Emma accidentally dropped a ball of dough into a pile of flour, sending the flour all over Regina's face and blouse. Emma and Mary-Margaret both sucked in breaths because they had seen what Regina was like when angry.

They both were shocked when all they heard was rich, deep laughter. Regina couldn't help herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun, and all she was doing was baking cookies.

Regina grabbed a pinch of flour and tossed it at Emma. It hit the blonde straight on the nose. They both giggled. Emma grabbed an entire handful and just dropped it on to the shorter woman's head. Regina glared playfully at Emma, then shook her head violently, sending flour over the cookies, Mary-Margaret, and Emma.

"So much for cookies." Mary-Margaret said under her breath with a smile. Just as Emma was grabbing another handful of flour, Mary-Margaret slipped out the door. She had to go report the progress of Kathryn's plan.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

When Mary-Margaret returned with Kathryn, they found the last thing they were expecting. They opened the door quietly, as to not tell the other two that they were coming in. They walked into the small kitchen only to find flour everywhere, no Regina or Emma in sight.

They went searching for the two and were a little surprised to find them outside of Emma's bedroom door. Emma had Regina pressed against the wall, and the two women were connected at the lips. They showed no sign of stopping, or even slowing, so Mary-Margaret turned to Kathryn.

"Do you mind if I spend the night on your couch?" Kathryn giggled softly, and grabbed Mary-Margaret's hand.

"We both know you won't be sleeping on the couch, M and M."


	9. Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma helps Regina fight off the Monday blues.

Regina hated Mondays. They were dreadful. She'd wake up at five, get Henry up and in the shower, make breakfast, take her own shower, get Henry onto the bus, and head to work. Once at Town Hall, she'd have to go through all of the complaints of the townspeople that had arisen over the weekend.

Emma hated Mondays, but she hated them less than the mayor did. She didn't mind waking up early to go to the station because she knows that Regina would show up on Mondays. She had watched Regina go through many a Monday with sadness or even anger.

Well, starting this week, Emma was changing things. She had written down what she liked about the mayor in hopes that it would get her to smile.

Emma waited for the tell-tale sign that Regina was coming: the clicking of her heels. Once she heard them, she mentally prepared what she was going to say.

"Hey, Regina." She greeted. She received a nod in return.

"Will you go through all of this paperwork by Wednesday, please?" Regina asked.

"Sure. Oh, and someone left this at the door of the station for you." She held up an envelope. Regina grabbed it and opened immediately.

"' I love the way your hair cradles your face. It makes you look like an angel.'" Regina read out loud. Just then Regina broke out into a huge grin.

"Thanks Regina, I like my hair, too." Emma grinned cheekily. Regina glared at her, but couldn't hold it because of the letter. It made her so happy.

........................................

The next Monday, Regina had totally forgotten about the letter. She walked into Granny's to get her usual cup of coffee. As she was about to leave, Ruby caught her attention.

"Mayor Mills! Someone left something here for you this morning." Ruby handed the mayor an envelope. Regina grabbed it, decided not to leave just yet, and looked around for a seat. The only acceptable seat was across from the sheriff. A year ago, Regina would be livid if she had to sit by Emma, but now, she and Emma were close. Not as close as Regina would like, but they were friends.

"Hi, Regina. How are you this fine morning?" Emma smiled at the mayor, who grunted in response. Regina opened the letter, read it, and smiled brightly.

"Well? What does it say?" Emma prompted.

"'Regina, I could get lost in your eyes. They shine brighter than any star, and it makes me wonder what it would be like to wake up to them.'" Regina read with a beaming smile.

"Does it say who it's from?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head. "Maybe from Robin?" Emma suggested.

Regina shook her head again. "I know his handwriting. Plus, he doesn't exactly like me right now."

"What? Why?"

"I broke up with him. I'm in love with someone else." Regina said, her eyes glued to the table.

.......................................

The next week, Emma walked over to the mayoral mansion under the guise of walking Henry to the bus stop. She hopped up the three porch steps, and pulled the letter out of her coat. She set it down next to the door, then she knocked.

Thirty seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a disheveled-looking Regina.

"Thank god, you're here! Henry is sick; I've been trying to take care of him all morning, but I can't do that and get ready for work at the same time."

"Okay. Also, there's a letter out here." Emma replied.

"Will you grab it? I am so behind." Regina turned and barrelled up the stairs. Emma grabbed the letter and followed the former queen through the house.

Emma followed Regina to her room, but didn't dare to enter. That is, until Regina called her into the room.

"Will you read it to me? That way I can get ready?" Regina asked.

"Uh, sure." Emma opened the letter and began. "' Regina, I hope you never stop smiling. Your smile puts all others to shame. It brightens the entire town. Love, someone who is completely in love with you.'"

Emma chanced a glance at Regina to find Regina beaming. Her eyes were shining with happy tears and she was glowing with happiness.

.......................................

For the next few weeks, Emma strategically placed the letters where Regina would discover them when Emma would be able to see her smile. Every time Regina read one, she smiled from ear to ear.

The letters went on for almost three months until one week they stopped. Regina was devastated. She had searched all over town to see if her admirer left it somewhere she might not usually go. After she searched all over town, she finally decided to go to the police station.

She walked in with a frown and plopped down in the chair across from Emma.

"Hey, 'Gina. What's with the frown?"

"There was no letter."

"Oh?"

"For a while now, they've been the only reason I get up." Regina admitted.

"Hm." Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Maybe you should take the day off. Go home get some rest. You worked hard this weekend and you deserve it."

"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure you don't mind the paperwork?"

"Go, Regina." Emma said. Regina listened.

......................................

Regina walked into the house, kicked off her heels, and practically fell onto the couch. Henry, who had heard her from the kitchen, walked in and stood in front of her.

"Henry? Why aren't you at school?" Regina asked.

"Some kids clogged the toilets and flooded the bathrooms, so they let us all go early." Henry turned to leave, but remembered something and whipped back around. "Oh! Someone left this on the porch this morning." Henry pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed to Regina.

She ripped it open, read it quickly, dropped it, and ran up the stairs to her room. Henry, wondering what could've gotten his mother so flustered, picked up the letter and read it out loud.

"'I love the way you pretend you hate my red leather jacket. I love the way you roll your eyes when I say something stupid. I love the way you tell me I should eat less bearclaws. I love you.'" He giggled. He knew that his mother was in love with Emma, but he didn't know Emma felt the same way.

He ran up the stairs after his mother, and approached her closed door. After knocking, and receiving no answer, he walked in.

"Mom? Why aren't you going to her?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Give me a minute to come up with something."

"Go."

"No."

"Mom. Either you go to her, or I call her over."

"Fine."

............................................

After three pep talks from Henry, Regina had settled on walking in, and just kissing Emma. There was no other way to do things.

She walked into the station, and seeing that Snow White was sitting across from Deputy Shepard Boy, slowed a little. She thought about leaving, but then thought about how funny it would be if she kissed Emma in front of her parents. The walls were glass, so they'd see it for sure.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Snow asked with a smile.

"I just have something I need to discuss with your daughter." Regina said curtly. She strode into Emma's office and stood there.

"Hey, Regina. Feeling better?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head side to side. "Then why are you- mmph." Emma was cut off by Regina's lips crashing onto hers. There was an audible gasp by the mother of the blonde, and a moan from Emma. Regina pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Emma.

"Thank you for the notes."

Emma, still in a daze from the kiss, smiled and nodded.

"The problem is, now that I know it's you, you have to be there in person." Emma smiled again. "Which means that you'll have to spend Sunday nights to be there on Monday mornings. That being the case, you might as well be there every night, as to reduce the stress on everyone trying to figure out your schedule."

"Did you just ask me to move in?" Emma was finally coming to.

"Only if you'd like."

"Of course I would." Regina broke out into a grin, which then caused Emma to smile again. Regina pulled Emma into another kiss, and they only broke apart when they heard a thud.

Turning around, they saw that Snow White had fainted and was now lying on the ground. David looked at the two women.

"She might need some time to get used to this."


	10. Wisdom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but I think it's kinda cute.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills?" A dental assistant asked. Regina and Henry, who had been in the waiting room, both stood. "She's conscious again, but the anesthetic won't wear off for a while."

The woman and her son followed the assistant to the room where Emma was waking up. The blonde had just had her wisdom teeth removed and was very loopy. Her eyes widened to a comical size when her wife entered.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Regina asked.

"You know my name?" Emma smiled brightly. Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course I do."

"Oh my god." Emma whispered into her chest. "Are you married?" Regina pressed her lips together to keep from bursting with giggles.

"Yes, Emma. I am married to a wonderful woman that I love very much."

"Damn!" Emma pursed her lips into what Regina would call a very adorable pout.

"Why are you disappointed she's married?" Henry asked from the corner of the room.

"'Cause, that means I can't marry her." Henry dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Emma, dear. You and I are married. You're my wife." Regina said with a smile. Emma's eyes widened so much, Henry would swear they were about to fall out of her head.

"You married me?" Emma was gawking.

"What's so surprising about that?"

"You, a walking sex goddess," Regina blushed bright red, "married me, a klutz with a capital k."

"Yes, Emma, I did." Regina leaned in, so the next words would be heard by Emma alone. "And, I'm not the only sex goddess in this relationship." Regina said in a sultry voice.

Emma squeaked. Loudly. "Did you hear that, mister?"

The dental assistant, who had been trying his best to ignore the couple, turned and raised his eyebrows, signalling for Emma to continue.

"This hot stuff is mine. Mine. Not yours! Ha!" Emma giggled. Regina blushed again.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Swan-Mills." The man said.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills. That flows very nicely, I think." Emma said, smiling.

"Well, you are all good to go. Keep the cotton swabs in her mouth for three days, change them every four to six hours. Be careful walking to your car, as she will be a little wobbly."

"She makes my knees wobble." Emma said with a giggle. Regina helped Emma up, as Henry went to the other side. They both acted as crutches for the very loopy Emma.

When they got to the car, Regina could get Emma in on her own, so Henry went around to the other side to get in the backseat.

"You know, I never thought I would get my happy ending, but look. You're standing right here." Emma smiled, and in turn, Regina did, too.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you more, Reggie."

"Do not ever call me that again if you wish to keep your life."

"Okay, Gigi."

"No, Emma."

"'Gina?"

"If you must insist upon a nickname, I would prefer that one." Regina sighed, buckling Emma in. She closed the door and smiled contentedly. Emma had one thing right. She was standing right here, and if she had any say in the matter, she wouldn't be moving. This was her happy ending, too, and anyone would be crazy to think Madam Mayor 'Gina Swan-Mills wouldn't fight for it.


	11. Fake, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma can't get rid of Killian. She goes to Regina for help.

Emma piled the clothes that Killian had in the house. It had been three months since she told him that she couldn't stand him and he needed to move out. He still didn't get the hint, so Emma took it upon herself to give him a little push.

She had been telling people for four months that she and Killian were no longer together. She'd even been hinting to the pirate that she was interested in someone else. Nothing worked. Not a single thing.

Just as Emma was finishing, the scent of lavender and apples filled the air, signalling the arrival of the mayor. She couldn't prevent the smile that came to her face. She set the last box down and headed to her kitchen to get glasses of wine ready.

"Emma?" The former queen called.

"In the kitchen." Emma called back. She then heard the clicking of the heels, which meant Regina was getting closer. By the time Regina entered the kitchen, Emma had the wine poured and was holding one out for the queen to take.

Regina took the chute from the blonde and headed towards the living room. This had become a regular occurrence between them. One of them would get off work and poof to the others' house, then they would drink and talk about their days.

"I need your help." Emma started.

"Don't you always?" Regina quipped in return, causing her blonde friend to roll her eyes.

"It's something serious. I'll understand if you say no."

"Get to the question, Emma."

"Willyoupretendtobemygirlfriend?" Emma blurted. Regina almost choked on her wine.

"Will I what?!"

"I have told Killian time and time again that I'm not interested, and that I'm interested in someone else, but he won't get the hint."

"Why me?"

"What?" This is not the way Emma had expected Regina to react. She expected eye-rolls, fireballs, and death threats, oh my.

"Of all the people pining for you, why me?" Regina noticed her slip-up and prayed to God that Emma hadn't.

Luckily, it went right over the blonde's head. "Because you're my best friend, and it wouldn't be all that much of a surprise to people."

"Fine, but I expect full commitment. If we are going to pull this off, we both need to believe this is a real relationship."

"I think I can handle that," Emma said with a smile.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

By the time Killian returned to the home he shared with Emma, there was a For Sale sign out front and all of the pirate's things were packed in boxes.

He pulled out his cellphone and pressed the Emma button.

"Hello." A rich voice answered.

"Hello, your Majesty. Is Swan there?"

"Yes, she's home. Why?" Regina answered.

"No, she's not home. That's why I asked if she were with you."

"Oh, pirate. You just won't catch on, will you? Emma's in love with me. She moved in today."

"Swan wouldn't do that." Killian almost dropped his phone.

"Come see for yourself." Regina ended the call with a chuckle.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

And see he did. He entered the mansion of the queen (and now, saviour) to see the lovely blonde cooking. A smile graced his face, until he realised that she wasn't alone. Regina had come up behind her, and was showing her how to cut the vegetables correctly.

"Hey, Hook," said Henry from beside him.

"Hello, boy." Killian ground out.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother is cheating on me. Look at her, all close with the Evil Queen. It's bloody disgusting."

"She's not the Evil Queen, anymore. Plus, they've been in love with each other for, like, forever. They've only just realised that they both are in love."

"Please. Swan's in love with me, and she knows it. I've just got to jog her memory." With that, Killian turned and exited 108 Mifflin street with a plan in mind.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Two weeks later, Emma, Regina, and Henry were all having a calm family breakfast at Granny's. If you had asked any of the three, it was perfect. Perfect, that was until the Un-Charmings, Captain Guyliner, and Mr. Poops-In-The-Woods-And-Likes-It walked in.

They all looked angry, but at the same time, nervous. No one stepped up immediately. Emma, Regina, and Henry were all looking at them in anticipation. Finally, after what seemed like minutes Robin Hood stepped forward.

"Regina? I thought-"

"Thought what? You kissed me once, I definitely did not reciprocate, and we haven't spoken since. Nothing was going on between the two of us." Regina cut him off. Her good mood was deteriorating now that the buffoons were ruining their family breakfast.

Robin stepped back, looking dejected, allowing Killian to take his place.

"Swan. You're my happy ending. I gave up the Jolly Roger for you."

"I understand that you gave up your boat-"

"Ship! She's a ship, Swan!"

"But you aren't my happy ending. I don't have feelings for you. I'm in love with Regina." Emma felt the woman in question tense under her arm, but refused to look at her. If she even chanced a glance, her face would flush red.

Hearing this, Snow White now had to take her turn. 

"Emma! Honey! You can't be in love with her. She's the Evil Queen. She has you under some kind of spell." Regina tensed again.

"Stop!" Henry yelled, just before his blonde mother could. "My mom is not the Evil Queen and Ma has been in love with her since the day she got here. You people are just too stupid to realise it. Now, go away! I'm having breakfast with my moms."

Charming, who had only been there to break up any fights that might happen, pulled on his wife's arm, despite her protests. The two dejected men followed closely.

Henry, relieved that they were gone, simply turned around to face his mothers again and resumed his story. He was so enthusiastic that Regina almost forgot that Emma had said she was in love with her. She couldn't have been serious, could she have?

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

That night as Emma and Regina were sitting on the couch drinking cider, Regina finally gained the nerve to talk with Emma about the things they hadn't touched on.

"When we first started this, you said you had feelings for someone other than Killian," Regina paused, allowing Emma to nod. "Why didn't you go to them for your fake relationship? Instead of putting me through this torture, you could have gone to Miss Lucas, or even Kathryn."

"I didn't realise I was so much of a nuisance." Emma said quietly. She had no idea that Regina still hated her. Emma thought they were at least friends. Maybe it was all a ruse.

"You are one hell of a pain in my ass when I'm so goddamn in love with you and you decide to start the fake fucking relationship." Emma could tell that the cider and Regina's emotions were getting a hold of her, because sober, poised Regina hates swearing. "Then you have to go and tell your mother that you're in love with me, damn near give the woman a coronary, but we both know that this is fake, right? How could the Savior fall in love with the Evil Queen?" Regina had begun crying and Emma was in shock. Once Emma regained her composure, she put her hand on Regina's arm.

"I did pick the person I was in love with. Now, let's get you to bed."

"But, Emma! I just confessed my love for you. You should be running for the hills. Didn't you hear me? Emma, this isn't fake for me! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Henry and maybe get a dog, or adopt another kid. I want a life with you! A real one!"

"I know, 'Gina. That's what I want, too, but we can't talk about this when you're intoxicated. Look, we'll send Henry to my mom and dad's and talk about it tomorrow, okay? As a bonus, Snow will think we're making tacos." Emma smirked. Regina started crying.

"You're going to stay? Even after I told you all that?"

"Oh, yeah! You're never going to get rid of me now." Emma laughed.

Regina sniffled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

They went upstairs and for the first time since they'd been 'together,' Emma slept by Regina's side. Neither one could've been happier in that moment.


	12. Wrestling?

Regina had always prided herself on her looks. One must always look as though they are in control. So, when her wife, son, and daughter all came downstairs looking disheveled and completely awry, she nearly imploded. 

"Emma, darling? What happened to the three of you?" She eyed her blonde wife.

"We was wrestling, Mommy." Four year old, Charlotte, piped up.

"Wrestling?" Regina raises her eyebrow, never taking her eyes off of Emma.

"Mhm! I beated Henry and almost beated Momma."

"Beat, Charlie. The past tense of beat is beat." Henry said to his sister.

"I'm only four! How am I supposed to know a thing like that?" Charlotte glared at her big brother. "Plus, my name is Charlotte. If you keep calling me Charlie, Momma says I can call you Henrietta."

Henry turned and glared at his blonde mother, who just shrugged.

"Emma, I thought I asked you to stop rough-housing with the kids. Someone could get seriously hurt." Regina put her hands on her hips, a signal that, her wife had come to know, meant Emma was in for it.

"I think we should talk about this later." Emma said, tilting her head in the direction of the children who were still arguing about the names they would call each other.

"Henry, Charlotte, outside." Regina fixed the kids with a look that said "Don't say a word." Within seconds, the two were racing towards the back door.

"I'm sorry." Emma tried.

"Not gonna work this time, Miss Swan. What happens if you lose your grip and fall on Charlotte? You'd crush her! Or if you toss Henry just a little too hard? He breaks an arm! You have to think about these things!"

Emma said nothing. She decided that it was better to have her wife believe that they were wrestling, rather than her knowing that Henry and Charlotte were playing and Charlotte was about to fall of Henry's shoulders. She waited for the rest of the scolding, but it never came.

"Mom! Wait! Before you yell at Ma, you need to know that-" Henry came bursting in. "You already yelled at her, didn't you?"

"She didn't yell at me, Henry. You know that as well as I do." Emma said to him.

"Whatever. Anyway, Mom, you need to know that it's not Ma's fault."

"Henry." Emma warned.

"Henry?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Charlotte and I were playing and I put her on my shoulders. She was about to fall when Ma rushed in, caught her, and we all fell to the ground. We haven't wrestled since the first time you told Ma not to. Trust me, Charlie and I have tried to get her to wrestle."

Regina turned to her wife. "I will deal with you, later. Henry," she turned to her little prince. "You shouldn't have had your sister on your shoulders! What were you thinking?"

"I know, but she wanted to play!" Henry began defending himself, as Emma left to supervise the littlest member of the Swan-Mills family.

"Henry, do you remember when you started asking me why you didn't have a father?"

"Yeah. You said it was because you hadn't found anyone to give you the perfect family." Henry said, as though he'd heard the tales tons of times before, which he had.

"I've finally found someone who gave me the perfect family, but in the back of my mind, I know something will go wrong and I won't have you guys anymore. I don't mean to be strict or draconian, but I love your mother, sister, and you very much. I would be devastated if I lost any of you."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"I know. Please, just don't roughhouse anymore."

"Never again. I promise." Regina pulled Henry into a hug. Just as they were going to release each other, they were smushed together at the legs by a tiny pair of arms and at the shoulders by a much larger pair.

"Why was there hugging without me?" Charlotte's voice was muffled by her brunette mother's hip, but the family knew what she said and all began laughing.

"Because not everything revolves around you, Charlie." Henry said.

"Henrietta Daniel Swan-Mills! My name is Charlotte!" The four year old stomped on his foot.

"Ow! You turd! Isn't it your bedtime?"

"No!"

"Actually," Emma piped up. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it is that time of night, pumpkin."

"I hope you all step on Henrietta's legos!" Charlotte said. She then turned, stomped up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Are you sure she's not the teenager?" Emma asked her wife.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Ma. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Henry hugged both of his mothers and followed his sister upstairs.

Regina turned to her wife. 

"Before you say anything, let me explain. Henry was just trying to have fun with Charlotte. I was walking past and saw her slipping, so I rushed in and caught her. No one was hurt and I figured I'd rather get myself in trouble for nothing than to have them in trouble for having fun."

Regina didn't say anything at first. She closed the distance between her wife and herself and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. "I understand," Regina mumbled into Emma's shoulder. "But I'm scared that if something bad, even if it's a small mishap, if something bad happens, everything will fall apart."

"'Gina, you should know by now that you are never getting rid of me." Regina pushed her face into Emma's neck.

"Good," she mumbled. "Let's go to bed, please."

Emma kissed the top of Regina's head. "Of course, my queen."


	13. Talented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is good at gymnastics, until she sees Regina.

Emma Swan, world-famous gymnast, three time Olympic gold medal winner, was ready. She was at regional in some rinky-dink competition. She laughed when her coach told her she was in it. 

"It's for amateurs," she had said. All her coach would do was tell her not to get cocky.

Emma sat on the bench and waited for the judges to call her name. From where she was sitting, she couldn't see any of them, but what she heard was brutal. She heard two different male voices and one female. The lady was the harshest of them all.

"To be performing a double backhanded spring, Emma Swan," was announced. The crowd (if you could call it that) went wild.

Emma stood and walked to the vault. She looked ahead of her, took a deep breath, and began her pep talk.

"You can do this." She thought. "You're famous. You've won three gold medals at the OLYMPICS! I mean, who else from Storybrooke can say that? You got the bronze in the Jericho Street Junior School Under Sevens Team. You can do it." And she could have.

The one fatal mistake Emma Swan, world-famous gymnast, three time Olympic gold medal winner, made that day, was looking at the judges table.

She turned her head to the left of her and her heart stopped. Her breath hitched. Her mind went blank. There was nothing. Nada, zilch, zero, NOTHING. There sat the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. Her dark brown eyes were piercing into Emma's blue eyes and Emma blushed. Beautiful brown locks fell to just above the shoulder, and Emma was mesmerized.

The judge, Regina Mills, known and the Gordon Ramsey or Simon Cowell of gymnastics judging, knew that it was she who had had the effect on the gymnast. She looked to the young blonde and smirked, causing the blonde's blush to deepen. The old man to Regina's right leaned into his microphone, cleared his throat, and said, "Miss Swan, whenever you're ready."

Emma snapped back to reality. She took another deep breath. She turned toward the spring board and began running. Faster and faster. It seemed like decades until she reached the board, but she reached it. She launched herself in the air, got ready to tuck into herself, and face planted into the mats beneath her.

She groaned audibly. She could hear the gasps and snickers from the crowd. She slowly pushed herself up off the mats and turned back towards the bench that she had originally been sitting on. She took a seat next to her coach, who was smirking.

"Shut the Hell up." She said.

"I didn't say anything." He responded, while putting his hands up in surrender.

"No, but you were thinking it, asshole."

"True."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

After Emma had changed out of her leo, she grabbed her bag and began heading toward the doors. She was cut off by Hottie McJudgerson.

"Was it me, or do you fumble around all the pretty judges?" Regina asked.

"How do you know that I wasn't fangirling over Isaac Mitchell, who was sitting next to you?" Emma countered.

"I never thought you were into older men, but okay..." Regina turned to leave.

"Wait!" Regina smirked, dropped the smirk, and turned around. "Say it was you? That got me all shy and flustered?"

"Well, if I were, indeed, the source of it, I was going to ask you on a date. Then maybe instead of shy and flustered, I could get you hot and bothered."

"Holy shit." Emma muttered.

"Whaddya say? You, me, 'n' a movie? Then some really nice sex?" Both Regina and Emma were shocked by the bluntness of those questions.

"Deal." Emma said, and immediately she was being whisked away by Regina.

"Totally worth it!" Emma thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I posted. School has been Hell. I'm so glad you all like these! I keep searching for new prompts because I love imagining SwanQueen in those various situations. Let me know what you guys think! Viva la SwanQueen!!


	14. Evil Looking Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fair is in town and the love is in the air.

"Guys." Emma said. The two men to whom she was talking did not pay her any attention. "Neal! Killian!" 

"Not now, love. I'm winning you that stuffed toy." Killian replied.

"Yeah, Em. I'M winning you the panda." Neal smirked, then turned to Killian, "Don't you think it looks a little angry?" The pirate nodded in agreement.

Emma sighed, then walked towards the Ferris wheel. She had never been one for heights. Just when she was about to walk away, Henry ran up to her.

"Ma! Would you go on the Ferris wheel with me? Please? I'm too afraid to go alone, and I can't find Mom." He gave her the puppy dog eyes, and she knew that she'd be on the top of that wheel in no time.

They got into line and waited. Emma stood still, while Henry bounced and flounced all over with excitement. When it was their turn, the purple, cup-shaped cabin slowed to a halt and Henry jumped right in. After Emma was in and seated, Henry started rocking.

"Henry, stop that."

"Sorry, Ma. I'm just so excited. I love fairs; don't you?" Emma just nodded in response. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd rather be anywhere else at the moment.

They went all the way around twice before they stopped at the top. Henry, not remembering that he was reprimanded for it, began rocking again.

"Henry!" Emma shouted before shrinking down to the floor of the cabin.

Henry hesitated before saying, "Are you afraid of heights?" Emma nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me no when I asked to come with me?"

"Because you wanted me to come with you."

Henry chuckled. "I love you, too, Ma."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

After walking around the fair for a while, Emma decided to head back to Killian and Neal, who, to nobody's surprise, were still throwing darts at the balloons.

Emma sighed before reaching them. This whole feud between them was stupid. To be completely honest, she didn't want to be with either of them. It's just, the person she loves would rather die than love her in return.

Speaking of Regina, the brunette walked up to the trio and smirked slightly.

"What? Handless Wonder and Baby Rumpel can't win a simple game of darts?"

"Actually, your Majesty, it's harder than it looks." Killian shot back.

"What are you boys playing for?" Both knew not to say 'Emma,' so they told her about the evil looking panda bear. Regina then turned, handed the Carnie a dollar, and grabbed the three darts.

She threw the first one and it popped a bright orange balloon.

She threw the second one and it popped a yellow balloon.

She threw the third one and it popped two balloons at once.

Regina pointed to the panda and grabbed it when the Carnie held it out. She then turned to Emma and said, "You can have it for a kiss." Immediately, the men went in to defense mode saying that she must have cheated.

Emma didn't have to think twice. She immediately swooped in and kissed Regina right on the lips. Regina hooked her arms around Emma's neck and pulled Emma closer. The men just gawked.

When the women finally separated, Emma said one thing: "Keep the panda, as long as we do that again."

"Forever." Regina responded.


	15. Call Me Maybe

Emma hated talking to people over the phone. She despised it. It gave her so much anxiety it was ridiculous. She couldn't pinpoint an exact reason for hating phone calls, she just did. The only problem was that her wife hated texting. Regina always called. It didn't matter if it were to ask Emma to pick something up from the market or tell Emma that she loved her. Whatever it was would be said over the phone.

After one particularly exhausting week, while Regina was on Mayoral Business in a neighbouring city, Emma decided to figure out why her wife was the way she was. Regina didn't come home until tomorrow, so Emma went through her call log for the past week.

-Monday:

Mom(2)

Henry(1)

Regina(5)

-Tuesday:

Dad(1)

Granny(1)

Rubes(1)

Regina(4)

Henry(2)

-Wednesday:

Regina(5)

-Thursday:

7 Missed call(s) from Regina

2 Missed call(s) from Mom

1 Missed call(s) from Henry

1 Missed call(s) from Killian

It was now Friday night and she added up all the phone calls for that week. Thirty three calls in all. Twenty one were from Regina. Not including the ones from today. She had had a hell of a time explaining to Regina that she had lost her phone in the woods yesterday. She had been chasing Pongo and it slipped out of her pocket. She didn't even realise it was gone until that night when she got home and there was a massive hoard of people surrounding the mansion. Practically the entire town heard that the sheriff wasn't answering her phone and they came to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, Ma. Whatcha up to?" Henry came into the kitchen looking for a snack.

"In the past week, I have had thirty three phone calls."

"Okay..." answered Henry, unsure of where this was headed.

"Twenty one of them were from your mom." Emma stressed. Henry shrugged as if it were no big deal, so Emma continued. "Why does your mom call so much? Does she call you this much?"

"No, she doesn't call me that much, but that's because I call her once a day. She calls because she likes the sound of our voices. They're comforting to her. Ya know? When she's away from us for too long, she gets really sad. The phone calls help cheer her up." With one final shrug, Henry grabbed an apple, and went to play video games.

Emma sat there a moment, finally understanding why it was so important to her wife. Emma had asked Regina the reason before, but Regina would always say "It's silly. Don't worry about it."

...........................

The Monday after Regina returned, she got up and went to work early. Emma had still been sleeping when she left, but she had to get the paperwork done. It had all piled up during her week in Augusta.

Regina looked at the clock on the wall. Emma should have woken up ten minutes ago. Regina sighed. She would be getting a text from Emma any second now. Regina knew the text would be coming soon, so she distracted herself with the paperwork. She had gotten one sheet completed when her phone began to ring. Regina frowned. Must be Henry because no one else would call her this early, but still Emma usually texts before Henry calls.

Regina didn't look at the caller ID before answering. "Hello."

"Good morning, Beautiful." Came the voice.

"Emma?"

"Who else calls you Beautiful? Do I have competition?" Emma faked jealousy. She knew Regina was just surprised that Emma had called.

After a small giggle, Regina said, "No, of course not. I was just surprised you had called. Normally you text me."

"I know, but I realized that the sound of your voice makes up for any phone calls I get today." Regina blushed. "Plus, I really love talking to my wife. So, I wanted to call you and tell you that I love you very much. Oh, and that I'll be bringing you your rabbit food for lunch. Do you want root beer or lemonade?"

After about thirty seconds of silence, Emma got a little nervous. "'Gina? Honey?" After no answer, Emma decided to poof to the town hall. She arrived in Regina's office, only to find the Mayor crying.

"Regina? Babe, I didn't mean to make you cry." Emma said as she rushed forward to take Regina into her arms.

Regina tucked her head into Emma's shoulder. "I'm not crying because I'm sad. I- I just love you so much, and I know how much you hate phone calls because you have anxiety, but hearing you say that just- and- I just- love you so much!"

"I love you, too, 'Gina. Plus, I think I've figured something out." Emma poofed three Walkie Talkies into her hands. One of them had a big, red E at the top. The other two had the letters R and H on them. Emma gave the E and the H ones to Regina. "Watch." She took the H one and spoke into it. "Kid?"

"Ma?" Came back instantly. "I thought this one was Mom's."

"It is. We're just testing them." Emma replied.

"Oh. Okay."

Emma turned to Regina. "You can reach either of us instantly. Although, the kid might not answer if he's in school. I might not answer if I'm chasing someone." Regina just smiled. "It's just for us three. I've got one for you and the kid. He's got one for each of us. It's a family communication system."

"I love it, Emma." Regina hugged Emma once more, then put on her Mayor Mask. "Now, Mrs. Swan-Mills, get to work."

Emma smiled, gave her wife a peck on the cheek, and went on with her day. She found she was much more compelled to talk to her wife, instead of texting, with the Walkie Talkie hanging from her belt.


	16. Love and Art and Stuff

"What do you mean? You can't just refuse to critique my painting!" Regina looked at the blonde sitting across from her. Emma just shook her head. "Swan! You are seriously the one who is the loudest fucking person when it comes to these god damn peer reviews! Is mine so bad that you don't want to say anything?" Regina began flailing her arms. She was so frustrated. 

Emma quickly put her things away, and she left the room, leaving Regina speechless. Regina had had a crush on the infuriating blonde since freshman year, and this actually hurt her feelings. Regina was not one to normally be hurt by other people because she could take a lot, but she felt this pain all over.

She was quiet for the rest of the class. She didn't do anything, but look out the window. When the professor finished his lecture, Regina got up and bolted out. She stomped into her apartment and slammed the door. Her roommate, Ruby, jumped and fell off of the couch.

"You good?" Ruby asked. 

"No!" snapped Regina. She threw her purse into the recliner next to the couch and laid down on the floor. "You're stupid best friend refused- she refused!- to critique my painting!"

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "So?"

Regina whipped her head around to look at Ruby. "So?" She paused dramatically. "So?" Another pause. "She is the only person in that damn room that doesn't filter herself. She tells everyone what she thinks and doesn't give a damn if she hurts any feelings. Oh, but when she gets to my paintings, she doesn't say anything! They couldn't have been that bad."

"Why does it matter so much? It's not like you have a thing for her." Ruby said nonchalantly. After realizing that Regina's cheeks were reddening and that she was refusing to meet Ruby's eye, that Regina did indeed have a thing for Emma. Ruby's eyebrows shot up. "Oh! Oh! I never realized!"

"That was kinda the point." Regina said quietly. "Look, whatever, she obviously hates me, and to cope, I'm gonna go take a nap." Regina sighed heavily, and left for her room.

Ruby waited for ten minutes after Regina shut her door before pulling out her phone. She called Emma.

"Hi."

"Emma! What the hell?"

"What?" Emma sighed.

"You refused to critique Regina's painting?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why?" Ruby was whisper-yelling to make sure that Regina didn't know what she was talking about, and to make sure that Emma knew the severity of the situation.

"Because! Her paintings were amazing, but I couldn't tell her that! It's a critiquing, not an 'I love your paintings, please marry me!' She'd have figured out that I'm practically in love with her and she would have laughed in my face. Look, it is what it is and it's over now, so let it go."

"No. You need to come over here right now! She's got a thing for you, too!"

"I am not coming over. I've got to go. Bye, Rubes." Emma pulled her phone away from her ear.

"Bye, Em." Emma heard just as she hit the red button. Emma sighed. There is no way that Regina Mills has a thing for her.

\-----------------------------------

Two weeks went by and every day, Emma made sure to sit as far away from Emma as possible. Regina kept getting sadder and sadder. Every night, she would go home and go straight to her room to avoid Ruby. The avoidance would, in turn, make Ruby call Emma and rant at her again.

After one particular week, Emma noticed that Regina was headed her way, so she packed up quickly and rushed out of the classroom. Regina would have been more upset had she not noticed that Emma had dropped her sketchbook. Regina picked int up, stuffed it in her bag, and left.

When Regina got home, she was much happier than she had been the last few weeks. If Emma wanted her sketchbook back, she had to talk to Regina. Instead of rushing to her room and staying in there, Regina dropped her bags in her room and went to the kitchen. Ruby looked at her with wild eyes.

"Hey!" Ruby said.

"Hello." Regina replied with a smirk.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Cooking dinner. What do you want?"

"Could you make your lasagna? Please! It's so good!" Ruby got excited and almost started jumping up and down.

"One lasagna, coming up!"

\-----------------------------------

After dinner, Regina went into her bedroom and pulled out the sketchbook. She plopped onto her stomach across her bed and opened it up. She looked at the first few pages which were full of drawings of various celebrities. She saw Jennifer Lopez, Beyonce, and Princess Diana. She flipped through a couple more pages and saw some various characters. There were some she recognized like River Song from Doctor Who and Teddy Altman from Grey's Anatomy, but there were some that she didn't recognize. She kept flipping, but abruptly stopped on a page. There staring back at her from Emma Swan's sketchbook was her. Regina marveled at the drawing of her. She flipped through more and more pages and they were all full of her.

She jumped up and ran across the hall into Ruby's room.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted.

"Sorry, but this is important!" Regina said really quickly. "Where does Emma live?"

"Wait, what?" Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"Where does Emma live?" Regina repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I'm done waiting for her."

"Oh. Well, in that case..." Ruby rolled her eyes.

Regina held up the sketchbook. Ruby's eyebrows shot up.

\-----------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Regina was walking up the sidewalk to Emma's house. She was breathing heavily because, now that she was here, she was nervous as hell. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Emma swung the door open and froze in shock. Regina's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. There Emma was in her doorway with nothing on but a tank top and underwear.

"Hi." Emma said.

"Hey. This," Regina held out the sketchbook, "is for you. Also, I came to tell you that you are taking me on a date on Wednesday. Ruby already told me you had no other plans, so now you do." Regina turned around and began walking back to her car. Halfway down the walkway she turned around and said, "Oh, and nice underwear, Swan. How did you know apples were my favorite?" Regina winked and headed for her car.

Emma watched Regina drive off, the blush never leaving her cheeks. When her mind came to her, and she realized that she now had a date with Regina Mills! she almost panicked. Instead, she allowed a smile to spread on her face. The smile stayed there every waking moment to come for Emma because she realized that there is always Regina to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think. Sometimes I will ask you people about what I should do with my next stories, so I need to know what y'all are thinking.


End file.
